Where The Story Ends
by ohitsmelx3
Summary: My heart sped- a million beats per minute. This was it. This is all I had to prove to Sonny that we were meant to be together. One chance. T for safety. Read&Review! Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :) I have no idea what I'm doing right now...writing all these random stories...ha. I'm trying to come up with a constant pace for stories. Thanks for everyone who reviewed my 'Disruption' Story! You guys are all amazing! So here's a fresh new story...don't ask me how long its going to go one, as long as I want it to!**

**But....I will only keep writing chapters if you keep reviewing! So R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**~Chad POV~**

I swore I wouldn't come and see it. I told myself all day that after filming I would head home to rest up for later tonight- what I usually did on Friday nights. But somehow, as I had thought I was going to the car, my feet had taken me here- to the set of So Random. As if my feet had come here by pure habit.

Here I was, ducking down behind the studio audience. I sat in the back row in the chair closest to the outside, so I could make my quick escape if needed. I didn't want anyone to know my secret, that I liked this show- no, I loved this show. Chad Dylan Cooper had a sense of humor, and this show made him crack up for hours.

And the best part was, eight months ago my favorite show managed to get even better. When she arrived. Maybe it was the confident and genuine smile she always had plastered on her face. Maybe it was the way she made me feel her warmth that she brought in to every room. Maybe...it was everything. She made this show better- she was funny as heck.

I cursed myself out for all the lies I had told her. I told her this show was dumb, stupid, and CDC had never spent the time to watch it. I told her she wasn't really an actress when she could win an Oscar for anything she was ever in. But most importantly, I told her she was nothing to me. Chad Dylan Cooper would never fall for Sonny Munroe. It was the worst lie of all. It was like the Mount Everest of lies.

The curtain onstage parted and finally raised. Me, along with the rest of the audience had finally settled down all the laughter from the humorous skits that had just been played out before us. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. It was too funny.

Sonny, Rainy, Cloudy, Zoro, and Tawni all came out from backstage, bright smiles upon their faces, proud of the work they had done & the audience's reaction. They all wore their costumes from their last sketches. The group, including Marshall joined hands, lining up to bow.

As the audience gave them a standing ovation, I checked my watch, completely astounded at where the time had gone. I had told myself I was only staying for a minute or two, but I stayed for the whole show.

I got up to leave, but before descending down the audience balcony stairs, he looked back to the stage. I caught another glimpse at the girl he secretly loved so much. The proud and genuinely happy Sonny reminded me of my earlier days of acting. Never taking an applause or a crazed fan for granted. It was one of the things you had worked for- I worked for. I, now, take it as a given. Knowing I do deserve all the applause people give me- that's part of the reason why I'm such an a-hole.

I ached for Sonny. I ached for her smiling lips to be on mine. I need Sonny. I need some of that hope and pride back that I once had. I knew Sonny was meant for me. She turns me in to the person I want to be. She's honest, she's loving, she's not afraid to be different, she's beautiful, she's smart, and most importantly she's Sonny.

As the audience started to clear out, I was frozen in the same spot, starring right at Sonny. The audience recognized me but said nothing to me, knowing that if I was here at So Random, than it must be for a good reason.

And now I felt...I was here for a good reason. I was going to ask Sonny to hang out with me tonight at the bonfire. Yeah, that's it. I just needed a little time with Sonny, I needed to show her who I am- and what we could be. Together.

After all the audience had cleared, I made my way out of the main entrance to the audience section- and to back stage. The security waved me through- of course, knowing exactly who I am.

My palms started to sweat. This was something new to Chad- but something that I kind of liked. My heart sped- a million beats per minute. This was it. This is all I had to prove to Sonny that we were meant to be together. One chance.

"Hey! Chad Dylan Pooper! What the heck do you think your doing here?" Rainy sad as he took off his Pokemon mask that he had used in the last sketch. I stepped right past him, didn't even care what he had to say.

I knew right where Sonny and Tawni's dressing room was. The door was wide open, it usually isn't. I would know. I started to knock on the open door when I saw her. She wore her floral shirt and khaki skort she wore for the 'Check it Out Girls' sketch, my favorite. Even in a skort, she looked completely beautiful.

I breathed a big breath one last time. I was about to jump off the diving board into dark waters- where I wasn't sure what was beneath me. Here I go. In that second I opened the door so I could make me entrance, until I noticed something. Sonny was not alone.

I jumped behind the half-opened door, listening in to try and figure out was talking to my Sonny, er, Sonny.

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Thoughts? Feelings? Ideas? I want to hear them! **

**RRREEEEVVVVIIIEEEWWWW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey :) another chapter! R&R Please! Also, Check out my other stories! Do you think I should write another chapter to 'Disruption'? Yes? No? Tell me in review!**

**Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing.**

**~Sonny's POV~**

"Nice Job Sonny!" Tawni exclaimed as we high-fived.

I grinned, knowing this was definitely one of the best shows ever! "You too Tawni! You were amazing in that last sketch!" Tawni had hopped off, leaving me to our dressing room. I couldn't tell you how bad I wanted to get off this skort. Regardless of what I told Tawni or anyone in the past, a skort was just plain uncomfortable and awkward to wear.

While rummaging through my closet, looking for something to wear, I couldn't wipe that smile off my face. I love Friday. They are the best things about my job. Sharing our work with the world, making everyone laugh.

Rehearsing and writing the sketches is the worst because you are never sure how people are going to react. Whether they'll laugh or think its totally lame. Now, after seeing the laughter that came from the audience, I feel like a train had been lifted off me- and I'm so was ready to enjoy the weekend.

I settled on a pair of sweatpants, a band t-shirt, and Converse. I wasn't going to get dressed up because I plan to go home tonight and just stay home and watch old movies. I don't mean to sound anti-social, but I just needed a rest from all the drama of parties and who's going to be invited and who's going with who. It gets old after a while.

I headed for the bathroom to change, when all of a sudden I hear a knocking at the door. I wasn't sure who it would be- almost everyone had left the studio to go enjoy their Fridays. I opened the door- and when I saw his face- when he was standing there just looking down at me with his little smile I couldn't believe my eyes. He was the last person I thought I would see here.

"James!? What are you doing here?!?!" I exclaimed.

He walked passed me into the dressing room, after walking by the couch he turned to me with his sneaky smile. I closed the door halfway, still shocked at the fact James Conroy had just waltzed through my door unannounced.

He raised his perfectly plucked eyebrows "I, uh, was in town and I thought I'd come see how you were doing. You know, maybe you and I could...hang out tonight?"

Oh god. No. Why wouldn't this guy get it that I so didn't want to be involved with him...why wouldn't he get that? He broke my heart, I broke up with him...does that somehow seem like their needs to be a sequel to that story? Because let me tell you, it is going to end up like the first one. Him laying flat on his ass.

"Uh....do you really think that's such a good idea? I mean, with last time and all..." Curse my trying to be niceness! Half of me was telling him give the boy a chance, the other half was telling me to let him fall- right than and there.

Suddenly, I don't know how, but he was so close to me that I could smell his Armani cologne and his minty-gum breathe. My favorite smell because it reminded me of someone. He leaned down close to my ear and whispered "Now Sonny, that was one rough start." His voice was so close and so soft it sent shivers up my spine. "Don't let a little bad luck ruin us."

I felt it in my spine, his seduction. I almost couldn't keep my cool, he was standing that close to me. I didn't know where this was coming from but it felt so strong, that I felt like I should go with my feelings. "I-I won't." I whispered back, a smirk slowly emerging from my face.

Than he leaned closer, are lips so close they almost touched...but not yet. Than he whispered "Good." his hot minty fresh breath on my face. Than he automatically pulled away. "You. Me. Tonight, Munroe. Pick you up at eight." He said, back to his jerk face tone. As he left, he looked as if he had just won a gold medal in the Olympics. Or the lottery.

When he was gone, I turned to Tawni's vanity, looking myself over. I couldn't believe what had come over, I can't believe I gave him another chance when he didn't deserve one because of what he had done to me and Tawni. I just couldn't believe it.

I heard someone walk passed my door, quick footsteps. The person walked to quickly to see who it was, but I prayed they hadn't heard what had just happened. I hope no one found out.

**So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Want more? Tell me! Review!**

**Check out my other stories too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**~Chad's POV~**

Sonny is going out with James. Sonny is going out with James. Sonny is going out with James. I tried to run it through my head- but it wouldn't stick. I didn't get it. Why, after James had broken her heart, would Sonny go out with James? Did she not know James Conroy would never change? Didn't she know how stupid James Conroy was to see that he had something special and than treated it badly?

As I drove my shiny Convertible through the bright lit streets of Hollywood, I tried to make the thought sink it, but it wouldn't. I gripped the steering wheel as if he were gripping the neck of James Conroy. I cursed out every red light as if they resembled Conroy's face.

Normally, on Friday nights CDC is completely chill and spontaneous. Not tonight. I was a wreck. It was enough for me to work up the courage to ask out the girl I'm almost certain I was destined to be with, but to face her knowing she's with Conroy...is too much. I might do something to rash.

I was almost in tears when I pulled in to a Starbucks parking lot. In that time, I slammed up my Convertible roof and slipped on my black Raybans. I wasn't about to let anyone see me like this, maybe not even Sonny. No, definitely not Sonny. I'm strong.

But, funny thing about sunglasses. They hide so much of a person. They hide the love in their eyes when their think about the person they truly love. They hide the hurt in their eyes when the person they love doesn't love them. That's why they were my new and permanent best friend if Sonny chose James Conroy over me.

I picked up his iPhone, flipping through all the pictures I took of me and Sonny. One of the few days they got along enough to actually hang out and be civilized- and also the best day of my life. She was cute in every picture of course- stupid cute.

I threw my phone in to the back side and slammed my head in to the steering wheel. Didn't she know how much I needed her? And no, not like that....She doesn't know she's going to be the one who's going to save me. She doesn't know if she had me for a minute she would have my for the rest of our lives.

I glanced up in my rear view mirror, looking at my eyes. What was I doing? Although Sonny meant so much to me, I couldn't life like this. Sonny had her own life and I had mine. She chose Conroy, her loss for not picking me and her loss for picking a jerk. I had to try and stop caring. I had to stop loving Sonny Munroe.

I put my car in drive and headed to the beach to start my Friday night. If I can't enjoy my life without her, lord, let me enjoy this one night.

**REVIEW! Or I won't write anymore (;**


	4. Chapter 4

**KEEP REVIEWING!**

**Short chapter, new chapter follows.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin.**

I wasn't sure what to expect. I had no idea where we were going tonight. Just one of the many inconsiderate things James did that made me hate him. I put the finishing touches on my eyeliner while listening to John Mayer's new album. My favorite music artist.

After applying my hot pink lip color, I took back to admire my chosen outfit for tonight. I chose to wear a black silk baby doll dress, puffy cute sleeves, with my hot pink tights and silver sequin Converse. I thought I looked pretty cute. I wasn't sure how to fix my hair so I decided on leaving it down. My dark brown locks falling over my shoulders.

I had to admit I looked so cute. But what I didn't want to admit was the fact that I dressed cute for James. It was wearing me out with me out with my mixed feelings about James, I knew it was clear after tonight I would know if I still had feelings for him that were worth feeling.

"BEEP!" I headed over to the window, looking down to see James peeking his head out from his Hummer. I grabbed my iPhone and headed out the door. I released a sigh nervously, as I would on any date, no matter who the guy was.

I had to make a running start to get in to the Hummer because my legs were so short, so when I was finally in I looked over to James who was showing a smile as if saying _I won. _"Hey Sonshine. You look hot!"

Sonny blushed, as she would when any guy would compliment her, no matter who the guy was. "Thanks James! You look nice too." I put on my seat belt and James pulled out. "Soo where are we going?" I hope it didn't come out like I was nervous or something. Because, um, I wasn't!

James smiled his bright white smile, it didn't seem as bright as it usually is. I didn't know why. "Well, Sonny, I'm taking you to a mansion on the coast. You know, for a small get together with some friends, you know pretty chill."

Chill. Okay, I could do chill. I sat up a little higher, feeling less nervous, and breathing out once more. I could handle just a small get together. No problem.

**Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. **

**Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review..**

**Get the Point?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Longer Chapter :) Review! Review! R&R! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**~Sonny's POV~**

Wrong. Wrong, James Conroy was, or was just a liar? That's it. A liar. He said it was only going to be a small get together. I don't think a mansion packed to the ceiling with people is considered by any means small.

James Conroy pulled me like a tow-truck through the large crowd as he talked to all the people he knew. I knew no one here. Not one familiar face in a large crowd. Even with James at my side I felt completely alone, you know what I mean.

The people here at the party didn't seem to look like people I want to know either. The guys and girls here were beyond fake. Girls dressed in skimpy clothes and the guys wearing trendy shades and spiky hair. They all looked that same to me, and I had found James fit right in.

He seemed to be the guy everyone knew. All the girls coming up to flirt with him, all the guys high-fiving him or whatever you call their little handshake-hug. He didn't even blink when girls flirted with him, he flirted right back. I didn't get jealous. I was too scared to get jealous. I felt like a little fish in a tank of sharks. I didn't belong here.

Even if I thought about leaving, I wouldn't be able to. James had his hands closed around my waist so tightly I couldn't move, making sure every guy in the room knew I was his. Why was I his? James had grabbed several jello shots from a tray. He downed four, and handed one to me.

I don't drink. I am an actress on a show watched by kids between the ages of four and fifteen. I would never even think to do something to make my fans think anything less of me.

When James saw that I wasn't drinking it he put it up to my mouth. "C'mon Sonny drink up. You'll be so much more chill if you drink it." James pressured her.

I looked up. James and the group of twelve, he had been entertaining with his lame stories, were all starring at me, waiting for me to drink it. The girls scowled at me, thinking that I thought I was above them. On any given day, I would be. But I'm here with James Conroy, and for that I might as well be a stripper.

I silenced my better judgment and raised the shot glass to my lips. After downing it, I had the worst sensation in my mouth. It was as if I had watery Kool-aid and cough medicine rolled in to one. It was the most disgusting thing I had ever tasted.

* * *

I noticed after I did so, everyone went back to talking, James continued his story. I was glad all eyes were turned away from me, so I was free to gag without anyone looking at me strangely. I knew this wasn't right. I shouldn't have let James think he could control me like that, but he did. I was stupid to think I could expect him to be different.

The whole room was spinning. If I had thought everyone looked the same before, than wow. I felt as if I were wearing sunglasses when it was foggy outside. I couldn't concentrate on just one thing. My heart raced faster and faster by just making small movements, like glancing around. It was clear there was something else in those jello shots besides just jello and alcohol.

I was than thankful for James for keeping hold of my waist, guiding me around or else I would be totally lost. He had downed everything from beer to vodka. I wasn't sure how he could even walk, let alone navigate around these people.

Suddenly James pulled me in to a room. It was completely deserted, I was grateful I could finally hear myself think. I heaved out a breath. James closed the door and turned to me. "You doing okay, Sonshine?"

I smiled the best I could and nodded "Yeah...I'm fine." I lied.

James brightened his smile, he guided me with his hands to the bed, where I could finally sit down. For that too, I was grateful because I was feeling really sleepy.

But, when James Conroy sat so close to me on the bed, I knew something was up. Something was going on. "You know I've wanted to be with you for so long Sonny." He said as he caressed my cheek with his hand.

I tried to move out of his caress, but he kept his hand planted on my cheek. I breathed out slowly, not knowing what to do next, just hoping nothing would happen next. That's when it happened.

James had jumped on top of me. He had my arms firmly locked to my sides, and his tongue was trying to make it in to my mouth. He did it too suddenly that I was even more frightened.

With his lips planted on mine, I screamed as loud as I could, I punched his chest with my balled fists, and he released his lips from mine. "Whats you problem, Sonny?" You've been like this all night...just loosen up a bit."

He went back to kissing me...down my neck...down my shoulder. I struggled as hard as I could out of his grip, but he was too strong. When I knew there was no other choice, I knew the one thing I had to do.

I raised my silver sequin converse and than swung my foot with force at him, and kicked him where it hurt. It never fails. He fell to his knees yelling. I got up from the bed and hustled to the door. I opened it and escaped the bedroom. I hustled through the crowd, trying to find a way out. I finally found it, the back way.

I threw open the glass doors, and flew down the staircase, opening up to miles of dark sandy beach. I thanked the lord I was wearing Converse. As I looked back, the mansion was getting smaller and smaller as I sprinted faster and faster, until the dark night sky made it disappear completely.

After running for another five minutes, the alcohol started to set in once again. I slowed my pace until I couldn't jog anymore. I found myself sitting against the leg of a lifeguard chair at a public beach. I had been to this public beach a million times, but never at night. It looked so much different.

As I gasped for breath, I arched my head to look up at the stars and the bright full moon. It was beautiful. It was everything. But it was nothing if I had no one to share it with. That's when the tears started to fall. How could I have been so stupid? A pumpkin can surely turn itself into a carriage but a James Conroy can't turn himself in to a prince.

The tears fell ever faster. Why did I ever think James could change? I wiped my eyes, my eyeliner and mascara ending up on my hand. I didn't care. Would I ever find my prince charming? Or was James the one I truly deserved in life?

I sobbed harder. I was sobbing for my broken heart. I was sobbing for disappointment. I was sobbing because I almost let someone take advantage of me who I thought truly cared about-

"Sonny?" I heard a voice from behind me, a familiar one.

I jumped ten feet. Who in their right mind, which I wasn't, would be here this late at night? I didn't even bother to wipe my eyes. I turned to the stranger with the familiar voice, and than I saw him- right in front of me.

I would have never guessed he'd be here- but he was. And when his eyes met mine, I knew he was surprised as me that we had ran into each other. I knew he was glad we did.

I'm not sure if I am.

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me! Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. **

**Get the point?**


	6. Chapter 6

**REVIEW!R&R. How do you say review in french? I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: See last chapter.**

**~Chad's POV~**

I thought I was dreaming. It seemed like an out of this world image. There she was. The girl I loved so much, sitting mere feet from me, when I had expected her to be many miles away. I knew it was fate that we ran in to each other this night. I was optimistic.

I wanted to sneak up on her, scare her, like I usually did. I started to creep down towards the water, trying to make sure I didn't make any noise. It was so silent, I heard her crying. Crying? What the hell had James done to her this time?

When I heard the sobbing get progressively louder I forgot all about sneaking up on her, I wanted to know desperately what was wrong, what had happened. I was finally right behind her, I think she knew I was there. When she looked up at me, eyes wide, surprised.

"Chad....What are you doing here?" She asked softly, her voice cracked.

I clenched my fist. Didn't she know I was there for her a lot more than she thought? Did she not know I would always be there for her is she let me? I wanted to tell her this. But, all I said was "I...was going to a bonfire. The question is what are you doing here...all alone...and crying? What happened?" First chance I got I turned the conversation back to her.

She wiped her eyes. "I...I don't know." She crossed her arms, "I'm here because I'm stupid, thinking a guy could change. I'm sitting here because I'm so stupid." She sobbed a little louder.

I would have held Sonny right there, but in that second I felt she was untouchable, so fragile and frail. A pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Sonny, your not stupid and you know it. James- well, I wouldn't count on him changing. He's a jerk. Born a jerk. He doesn't know what he's got in front of him."

She wiped her eyes and looked up at me, her eyes full of sadness. Wrong thing to say, Cooper. I'm the stupid one. "Please tell me what happened, Sonny."

With her jumbling up her words, she told me everything. About the party, the people, the flirting, the alcohol, James- I wasn't too surprised. But I was pissed. I grabbed a fistful of sand and let it fall out of my hand, trying to plan what I was going to do to Conroy next time I saw him. Let it be known that if anyone ever tries to take advantage of Sonny, they will be answering to me.

"And I really trusted him...you know? I thought he could really change." Sonny said, drawing lines in the sand. "I guess...he just wasn't the one. Someday I'll meet a guy that will appreciate me for me and not take advantage of me. Someone who's...right?"

It was all I could do to keep myself reserved, and keep my mouth shut. But CDC can't restrain himself from getting what he wants- no one can. I had to do this now. "Sonny."

She looked back up at me, from drawing hearts in the sand, "Yes, Chad?"

I turned my whole self towards her, breathing in a huge breath, and exhaling. Finally, I get to say the words I wanted to say for so long "Sonny, I l-"

"SONNY!" came a familiar voice, overpowering mine.

Sonny stood up, so did I. "Oh my god, its James. We have to run!" She whispered, barely audible.

I nodded "Quick, to my car."

We sprinted up the beach towards where my convertible sat in the parking lot. I whipped out my keys and automatically unlocked the car. So when we got to the doors, we piled in.

It was a pure adrenaline rush, I was sitting on her arm, she was laying on top of my head. Convertibles weren't considered the roomiest of cars. Letting our eyes look over the dashboard, we saw the figure that was James Conroy walking, no, stumbling, up the beach in a drunk fashion.

When we were out of his sight, Sonny giggled. It was the first smile I had seen since the show. It was the most beautiful one I had seen all night. Like the sun peeking out after raining all day. It was bright, and caught everyone's attention. I had the urge to kiss that smile. I got lost in her eyes.

"Chad....?"

"Uh, yeah, Sonny?" I asked, still starring at her eyes, praying for her mouth to be on mine.

"Can I have my arm back?" She said, trying not to giggle.

"Sure Sonny." I grabbed her arm, and made my way down her arm to her hand. I held it in mine. And when I looked up in to her eyes, and she looked up at mine, I kissed it. I kissed her hand.

Okay, so it wasn't this kiss on the lips, but I get half credit..right? She giggled and pulled her hand back. I grabbed it again. So it might not happen now, but we've got time. "Hey, Sonshine. Bonfire. Follow me."

We both got out of the car, heading to the bonfire. I didn't want to let go of her hand. If she wanted me to, I would hold on to it forever. Together, hand in hand, we headed in to the forest towards the bonfire. I felt good. I was the second boy tonight to hold this girls hand- and the first one she actually trusts.

**What did you think? RRRREEEVVVVIIIIEEEEEWWWWW! Will Chad get his kiss? Will he tell Sonny how he feels? Or will James come back and take Sonny away again? REVIEW! Loving the reviews :) but I feel lost, I need someone to tell me what they think!**


End file.
